The Serpent's Curse
by Tormented-With-A-Curse-To-Kill
Summary: Lillian-Nile (Lunaly) Lovegood is first year at Hogwarts, her mom is so proud of her that she has the powers of a full skilled wizard. But, what happens when there is a new prophecy? One of two twins who will over power the world, born from Voldemort decent. But, Harry Potter isn't the one to save him. (Rated T for now, but maybe M for later chapters)
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, I do not own the characters that belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**The Serpent's Curse**

_His ashes floated away,_

_the wizard world knew they were safe._

_Harry Potter had done his deed. _

_He saved the world from Voldemort's greed._

_The Deathly Hallows were connected._

_The world was safe._

_Oh, how the world thought it was over._

_But, she became pregnant with twins._

_His loving servant._

_The prettiest in Slytherin tower,_

_best you'd ever seen._

_Curled black hair,_

_and eyes ever so green._

_She bare the children in his name,_

_spoke of his fame._

_But, oh _

_the serpent's curse she brought on us,_

_the twins bared the curse._

_Oh, serpent's curse is the worse._

_Oh, september baby save us all!_

Nine-year-old Lillian Nile Lovegood, sat in her cozy bed in a cottage just outside the grounds of Hogwarts, while her mom kept singing a rhyme that was made 9 months after the Final Battle of Hogwarts ended. Her mother had sang it every night to her, because to her.. it wasn't just a child's rhyme. Her mother was gorgeous, yet odd. Her white blonde curls suited her pale face and body.

Her dad however, she never met. He left her mother after she got pregnant, but she knew they both didn't love each other. She always cried over how her one true love left her after the War, she never got the answer why. She started to cry every time before she got to the name or the main point of the story.

Her daughter was just like her, in many ways. She was silent, yet understanding. Just as odd as her mother, but it was her looks that caught people's eyes. Her hair was a pale pink, and she wore a purple beanie over the wavy pink.

"Mamma Luna, why was the war of Hogwarts so important?" Lillian questioned, after hearing the song once again for the second time today.

"Lunaly, you love to hear the stories don't you?" She smiled softly at her young daughter and sat at the foot of her bed.

"Yes Mamma! How you help Harry Potter and everything!" She beamed at her mother. She loved the stories of her being at the Ministry and at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Well, it started all with the boy who lived.." Lillian got soaked up in every word her mother said. But like always she fell asleep before the story was finished.

Luna sat up from her young daughter's bed and kissed her forehead softly, after a look around she left the room to her own. As she walked closer to her bed the tears poured out onto her pale cheek. She slammed onto the pillows and pulled out a burnt picture of Neville Longbottom, she stared into his eyes and pressed the tips of her fingers against the man in the picture.

"I'm so sorry.." She clenched the picture to her heart and cried harder. Knowing it's too late.

* * *

Okay, so this is only a little peak of what is to come. Sorry it is short. But, the other's will be much longer. Thank you for reading. ~Lillian Nile Lovegood.


	2. Part I

**So sorry this is late. I do not own Harry Potter.**

**In case anyone doesn't get the story. Two twins were born after the Battle of Hogwarts. The children of Voldemort, yet no one truly knows the mother. Separated at birth. One is good, the other is evil. The evil one is destined to try and rule over for the child's father, Voldemort. And after the war, Slytherin has become hated by the new generation. All presumed to be evil and cruel. This will consist of Lillian-Nile Lovegood's life at Hogwarts.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Part I**

"Mamma Luna! Wake up it's almost half past 9, we need to get to the train to Hogwarts! I can't be late on the first day of school!" It had only been a few weeks since Lillian had got the acceptance letter from Hogwarts, her mother was so proud when it was written to her own daughter, but to see who the new head master was, Professor Minerva McGonagall. Lillian seemed like a late bloomer at first with her magical abilities, but soon she went to the old Olivander's shop for her wand, and just like that.. she do a perfect spell without saying a word. She made the kitchen prepare a breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the past week and a half.

Luna rubbed the crust from her eyes, turning over to pet the empty pillow beside her. She gave out a soft sigh and lifted herself up out of bed like the world was on her shoulders. She slid her night coat over her exposed shoulders her pajamas did not cover, it glimmered with the florescent lights hanging on the ceiling of the house Luna has lived in since she was born. She had inherited it when her father died, Lillian knew of death. She had been surrounded by great loss. She looked into her daughter's room, but she wasn't there. It didn't surprise Luna, her daughter rose before the sun did. A loud bang echoed through the house, the sound was made in the kitchen. _Of course, silly me not to know she is in kitchen. _Luna thought.

"Mamma! You promised me a present if I made it into Hogwarts! Where did you hide it? I looked everywhere!" Another thing her daughter was, impatient. Luna gave a soft, nutrient smile. She felt around in her coat's pocket. Switching her hand to the other coat pocket, since she could never remember which pocket she had left her wand in. She gave up after they were in neither pocket, letting out a faint _"Accio!"_underneath her breath. The wand flung out from down the hall, into her pale hand.

"Are you ready, love?" She asked her daughter who was at the edge of her seat, breaking from the impatience. Luna repeated the same spell, in a low whisper. Dragging out each of the letter of the word, making her daughter want to cry for the gift about to be given to her. The gift appeared in front of her daughter, she ripped it apart on the wrapping to unfold a music box. She was so excited to hear the song inside of it... It was her favorite lullaby from the Battle of Hogwarts. But three other presents lay at the bottom of the box in a line. 3 ties.

A red and gold tie, a blue and bronze tie, and a yellow and black tie was all that there was.

"Doesn't Hogwarts have four houses Mamma?" Lillian asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, dear… after the war… You only get into Slytherin if you are evil. And I know you would never get in that, cause you're the good child." She kissed the top of Lillian's head, but Lillian had so many questions. The good child? What does that mean? What if she did get into Slytherin? Would it disappoint her mother? Her thoughts got interrupted when her mother gasped.

"Love, eat your breakfast and get your outdoor clothes on. I'll grab your suitcase, I want you to ride on the train anyway. You need to meet your classmen. But, oh wait." Out of her huffing and puffing, she whispered the spell one again.

A locket fell on Luna's palm, she undid the locket and put it onto her daughter's neck.

"It was mine when I got into Ravenclaw," She explained. "It was my mothers. She was a Ravenclaw, too."

Lillian gulped, what if she did go into another house… She tried to ask the top thing on her mind.

"Was Father a Ravenclaw?" Luna almost dropped the necklace as she finished clipping it back together. She bit down on the inside of her cheek.

"No," She blinked the tears out of her eyes quickly. "He was a Gryffindor. He helped end the war. He was so brave, no one thought he could do it. Not even me at one point."

"You aren't talking about Father, Mamma. You are talking about Neville again aren't you?" Luna gave a soft pat to Lillian's head and went to get the briefcases.

She didn't have to say a word, Lillian already knew she was right.

* * *

Lillian played with the ends of her pale pink wavy locks; people had just started piling in. No one yelled first year at her yet, since of her height and how mature she acts. She was wearing things Muggles would wear. She thought they were cute. She wore red velvet colored Doc Martins, tight grey skinny jeans with a hole at her left knee, a bleached shirt, and of course her purple beanie. She was so entrance with the outside she barley heard a kid if he would like to sit here.

She looked up to see a kid with white blond hair, he looked familiar. She didn't say anything, just simply nodded.

"My name is Scorpious Malfoy, I'm a first year. Most likely to be Slytherin when the hate sorts us." She started at him like he was from another world. Yet she would love to talk to what muggles call "Aliens."

"Isn't being a Slytherin bad now?" She asked, curiously. He let out a laugh.

"Matters how you ask." He said. "Got a name?"

"Lillian-Nile Lovegood. My mother wants me to be Ravenclaw." She reached her hand over to him, he gladly shook it.

"My grandpa hates anything that isn't Slytherin or what he thinks is good." He threw out there. It made her give out an uneasy laugh as she pulled her legs up into her chest. He saw she looked uncomfortable, and tried to cover his bright pink on his pale cheeks.

"Oh, Lilly do not worry I'm not like that. I… even saw this cute girl with ginger hair before I got here… Her family is all Gryffindor. My dad teased his whole family so chances are over." He realized he had said too much, blushing again.

"You talk a lot, don't you? Oh, and don't call me Lilly. Just Lillian or Lunaly is fine." She said, giving a faint smile.

"Yeah… I'm not like my family really. All I got was the stubbornness. And maybe I even talk enough for the both of us." He remarked, smirking. It made Lillian almost snort her silly laugh. They laugh for a little, until the door opened.

"Free seats anyone?" asked a tall, ginger boy who looked like he was in his 3rd year. Then his freckly cheeks burned when he saw only the two alone. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'll go."

* * *

Scorpious and Lillian got bugged eyed, then started to laugh. Not before Lillian grabbed the crook of his arm and steered him into the empty seat.

"Oh, don't worry. We are just friends. And someone else has got Scorpious' eye." Lillain said plopping down onto the seat. When the tall boy heard Scorpious' name, he shot up for he was just about to sit. He ripped his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Scorpious.

"YOU'RE FOUL!" He yelled, grapping Scorpious' collar of his shirt. Scorpious started to whimper as the wand dug into his neck.

"Who are you?" He whimpered, almost in tears.

"Stop it, both of you." She announced, kicking the tall boy in his butt so he would fall into the seat. But he fell into Scorpious instead. "What is a matter with you? We let you in here kindly when you don't have another carriage, then you hurt my only friend."

"You called me a friend." Scorpious smiled.

"Yes I did, Scorpious." She smiled back at him. "But, why? Why would you hurt someone? We don't even know your name yet."

"I have an idea…" Scorpious said. The remark made the tall boy slug Scorpious. Lillian gave him a death stare, that made his arm retreat. Both of their eyes were on the floor.

"My name is Fred Weasley the Second. Malfoy's father is the house that killed a person in my family." He said, eyes still on the floor. Lillian let out a sigh and scratch the back of her head.

"What is his name, again?" She said, pointing to Scorpious.

"Scorpious…" He mumbled.

"Who caused the war?" She asked.

"Voldemort…" He mumbled.

"Was Scorpious alive when Fred died?" She asked, he shook his head.

"So why hate him?" He shrugged.

"It's normal now. Everyone hates Slytherins… Don't be surprised when people make fun of you too for being Slytherin." He said, twiddling his thumbs.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, though." She said, sitting down across from them.

"I could have sworn you had some Slytherin in you." He suggested. Scorpious agreed with him. Lillian gulped down, even though her mouth was dry.

By the end of the train ride, the three had grown closer. The fight between Scorpious and Fred was now in the past. They even decided to call Scorpious Malfoy, since it was easier for everyone to say. They had been waiting in line. Whispers flouting around them.

"If the twins aren't here, then it's true they don't exist."

"It can't be true, Bellatrix died in Battle Of Hogwarts. The prophecy is a lie."

The hall was buzzing about it. Lillian looked around, feeling uneasy.

"You okay, L?" Malfoy asked.

"My mom gave me three ties before getting on the train. Guess which one was left out." She said, feeling her herself heat up.

"Ahh, the old 'If my kid gets into Slytherin, I'm going to die.' phase." Fred shared, earning a elbow in the stomach from Malfoy.

"Don't scare her!" He gasped. "Don't worry Lillian, the only one out of us three getting into Slytherin is me. You guys will be in other houses… make better friends than me…" The two of them hugged Malfoy.

"Oh Malfoy, we would never." Lillian said, but before they could say anything else it was time to get into the lines. Two lines of first years on each side of the Great Hall. The decorations kept Lillian awake in the line. Soon, she was up.

"Next!" Lillian went up the steps, a giant gasp echoed. She looked up to see an identical person of herself.

"Dimon Kenertan?" Lillian stepped down, staring at her reflection. She had blue green hair, her cloak swayed with the wind. She looked like a better her. Dimon sat at the stool and presented herself like she was a model.

"Gryffindor!" Yelled the Sorting Hat, making the entire Gryffindor table scream and holler. But soon, everything got silent.

"Lillian-Nile Lovegood?" Lillian slowly made her way up, breathing heavier with each step. The hat sat firmly onto her head, every second felt longer and longer.

Until, her heart collapsed.

"Slytherin!" Tears started to silently go down.

* * *

**End of Part I.**

**Thank you for reading, more to come. c: **


	3. Part II

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Part II.**

"S-S-Slytherin?" She whispered, tears starting to drip. There wasn't a sound in the room, even the teachers and head master stood still and silent. Luna stood up, letting the Sorting Hat hit the groud with a thud that echoed through out the great hall. She looked like she was about to pass out, eyes leaking tears. Millions of thoughts ran through her head, _what will momma think? Does this mean I'm the evil twin? I can't... I just can't do that... I'd never do that... I swear... _

She made her way to the Slytherin table, she sat alone at the far end. She didn't listen to any of the people who got called up... She just sat there. And thought of everything. Thought of nothing. She was just in shock. Malfoy finally came to her side, shaking her.

"L, are you okay?" He shook her shoulder, she didn't even look like she was breathing. "Lunaly, please talk to me!"

Malfoy was frightened, the trio was split up.. Fred had ended up going into Gryffindor... and so had his cousin he was oh, so interested in. He felt his heart sinking for both of them.

"Lunaly, please... it's going to be alright... I promise..." She looked up into his eyes, tears still in hers. She nodded, giving a weak smile.

"Don't leave me... please." He smiled at her, she knew he'd stay.

* * *

-4 months later-

_Dear Momma,_

_ I know you were traumatized when you heard about me getting into Slytherin... but, you opened up your mind. You and I both know... I am good. I won't live by the prophecy, Momma. I'm doing great in my classes. A girl named Rose Weasley helps me with my homework, figuring out spells and such. Scorpious has a huge crush on her. She's even not afraid to talk to us! Since... y'know... Slytherin is considered... yeah. But, Fred is still friends with us too. He just hates seeing me getting made fun of... I feel like Harry Potter kind of, everyone thinking I'm a kind of chosen one. Yet, I'm more like Voldemort since the Death Eater's children love me, yet the Gryffindor kid's throw books at me... and pour ink down my cloak. _

_But, everything is just fine besides that! No one has an amazing school experience. Well, I send my love. I love you, Momma._

_P.S. A gift will arrive soon after this letter._

_ Love,_

_ Lillian-Nile Lovegood._

Luna stared at her daughter's letter, she knew it was going to get hard for. But, she knew the true outcome for her daughter. So she smiled, and let a tear drip down onto the parchment. She waved her wand to get out a quill and parchment to write her daughter back.

_Dear Lillian-Nile Lovegood,_

_ To my gorgeous, amazing daughter... Slytherin's a proud and cunning witches and wizards. You are doing just fine, this letter may be short. But listen... There are kind Slytherins, evil Gryffindors, foolish Ravenclaws, and brave Hufflepuffs. Your house does not define you, you will create your own destiny. I send my love._

_ Love,_

_ Momma. _

She rolled up the parchment, and sealed in into an envelope. She slipped it into her coat pocket, then walked out into the pathway to deliver the letter by owl. She heard a rustling of leaves behind the trees and bushes, springing her wand out into action.

"Who's there!" She hollered, ready to conduct a spell. Her nerves were shot, ready to pounce on the person who dared trespass onto her household. The movement created more noise in the opposite direction, she waved her wand to the bush.

"Tell me who you are, or I'll hex you!" She yelled once again, only to have him walk out of the bushes into the pathway.

"N..Neville..?" Luna's wand dropped onto the stone walkway. He gave her a smile, he had came back a grown man.

"Luna."

* * *

**Sorry it's so late and short, the next chapter will be a Luna & Neville chapter. Then the next will be Lillian-Nile & Fred or Scorpious & Rose. **


	4. Part III

**Sorry it is so late, the rest of the chapters will be short and about few characters.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or J.K. Rowlings story line or characters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Part III****  
****  
**

"What are you doing here, Neville?" Her voice was barely audible and cracking. _Was this the gift from her daughter? _Her adrenaline started to pump tremendously.

He didn't look like the boy he once was at the Battle of Hogwarts, he had grown muscles. Not a weight lifter type of muscle, but the muscles you get from running for your life multiple times. Harry Potter had gotten them, it had shown at his last battle with Voldemort. His teeth weren't shooting in every direction anymore. They were in place, he looked… normal. Well, normal for a wizard. No flowing clock with pockets full of trinkets and spells. He was a man, shaved yet some stubble peeking out on his cheeks and chin. He was wearing the attire of a gentleman, yet he still looked casual. As if reading her mind, he said…

"You haven't changed at all, Luna." He came a step closer, out of the shadows and trees to see even more of his features clearly. He had grown up, America had changed him. Yet he was right, Luna still looked like the same odd Luna he left behind.

"I see you have though, Neville." She said softly, giving a slow nod of the head in his general direction. He smiled, giving off a slight snicker. "America made you a man, didn't they?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, but he still answered her.

"I went to be an Auror. The wizards in America were still feeling the effects of Voldemort. I met some nice people, mostly in Alaska. On the way back here, I met Hermione's parents… they fixed my teeth and gave me a room to stay for a night. Nice people they are." He gave a smile, flashing his new teeth.

But Luna wasn't prepared to hear the next thing he said.

"I see you have been busy too… Your daughter… _does she look like you?_" He sneered. Luna kept the smile up, she didn't want him to brake her.

"My daughter is pure gold, if you met her… she'd steal your heart. She is not _his_heir. The other child is born to fall, not mine." She came a step closer to him. "Even if she was, and she won't be… I won't let anyone touch her."

She started back up to her cottage, and without looking back at him she said,

"Not even you, Neville." She walked more up the steps leading to the door." Right when her hand was grasping the door handle.

"You know the prophecy will begin this year… the Hogwarts grounds will not be safe. The Slytherin and Gryffindor war will be over." The sounds of apperation followed behind his words…

* * *

**The next one will be about Scorpious and Rose.  
****I hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
